


Dance All Night

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ladies AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: P4DAN costumes for the P4 Ladies AU!





	Dance All Night

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU it's an all-girls Investigation Team! I refer to these two as Yumi (Yu/Souji) and Yoh (Yosuke). You can call them whatever you like! I do have plans to get to Kana (Kanji), I just need the time for it. :X


End file.
